


We’ll Be Alright

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, They love each other, dont you get it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris and Sebastian get into a fight. Chris aimlessly roams the streets of Manhattan after being kicked out of the apartment.(spoiler alert: they love each other)
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	We’ll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> hi I’m back with another fic. Hope you enjoy it. If you don’t, I understand. yeah. I hope this one is okay.

Winters in New York are cold and brutal, with freezing wind, high piles of snow, and icy roads. 

Despite that, Chris finds himself walking through the streets of Manhattan, bundled up in a thick jacket with a scarf wrapped around his neck and lower face and dark blue gloves protecting his hands. His nose is a little red from the cold, and his lips are tinted blue. He rubs his hands together as he watches the cars passing by. 

When the wind picks up again, he finally surrenders and turns around, trudging through the snow to retreat to safety. 

The only problem is, he doesn’t know where to go. 

He sniffles as he walks and regrets not wearing a hat when his ears start to ache. What kind of idiot doesn’t wear a hat during a New York winter with record-breaking lows? 

When he finally finds a decent-looking hotel, he rushes into the building as quickly as he can without sprinting. 

“Hello,” he greets the man at the front desk once he catches his breath, “I’d uh, like to get a room. For one. Chris Evans.” 

“Alright,” the man says, as he types the information into his computer, “how long will you be staying?” 

“Just one night.” 

“Alright. One night in room... 413. Does that sound alright?” 

Chris nodded his confirmation and waited for the man to finish filling out his information. 

“You’re all set. Here’s your room key, breakfast is served in the mornings from six to ten, and the elevator is right over there,” he pointed to his left, where Chris saw a set of shiny elevators reflecting the light from the lobby, “enjoy your stay.” 

“Thank you,” Chris took the room key and made his way over to the elevators. He panicked for a moment when he realized he didn’t have his suitcase, but momentarily relaxed when he remembered it was in Sebastian’s apartment.

He tensed again. Sebastian’s apartment. He wasn’t sure if retrieving his belongings by using the key Sebastian gave him would be a good idea. If he saw Chris there—without his permission—after he had just kicked him out, it probably wouldn’t end well. 

The elevator dinged, signaling that he had reached his floor. He sighed as he stepped out of the elevator, forcing a polite smile at a young woman who recognized him, and quickly made his way to his room.

He groaned as he practically threw himself on the king-sized bed—which, at the moment, seemed like some kind of cruel joke to Chris, who had the massive bed all to himself—and put his hands over his face, letting a loud groan escape his mouth. 

For a moment he considered walking over to Sebastian’s apartment anyway, but when he felt the dull ache in his feet gifted to him by his long trudge through the thick snow, he quickly decided against it. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and just wanted to forget about his whole argument with Sebastian and go to sleep. 

He checked the time on the clock placed on his nightstand. 9:47. A little earlier than usual, but late enough to be understandable to call it a night already. He took his clothes off, cringing at the realization that he’d have to wear them again tomorrow, and got comfortable under the covers. 

——  
When Chris woke, he was surprised to find that it was already shortly before noon. Well-rested but hungry, he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. 

One steaming hot shower and lots of toothpaste later, Chris felt ready to face the long day ahead of him. He changed back into his clothes from the day before, grabbed his phone and wallet, and headed downstairs to check out. 

“Was starting to think you ditched us,” the man from yesterday told him, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. 

Chris smiled back, “No, just slept in later than I expected.” 

The man nodded as he finalized Chris’s checkout, and, when he was done, gave Chris a polite smile and told him to have a nice day. 

“Thank you, you too,” Chris replied, before he found himself outside in the cold again. 

The weather wasn’t horrible—at least not in comparison to yesterday—it was still way too cold to be roaming the streets, but the snow had let up and the wind didn’t hurt as much as it did last night. 

Knowing he couldn’t avoid it forever, Chris made his way back to Sebastian’s apartment. 

He mindlessly trudged all the way back to the Manhattan apartment complex. He tried to focus on calmer things—the feeling of the soft breeze blowing on his coat, the sound of his feet in the thin layer of snow, the distinct smell of the cold winter air—but it didn’t help. All he could think about was how Sebastian would react when he opened the door and Chris was standing in front of him. 

Far too soon, he was standing in front of Sebastian’s door. He almost walked away, almost turned to run out of the building and straight to the airport to hop on the fastest flight to Boston, but he knew that would be ridiculous. And so he stayed. Slowly, after forcing himself to calm down, he knocked on the door. 

“Chris?”

Sebastian looked sleepy and was dressed in casual clothes that Chris could tell he had slept in. He had just woken up, too. 

“Hey. Can I, uh, come in?” Chris, for some unexplainable reason, pointed past Sebastian as he spoke, as if he needed to clarify where “in” was. 

“Yeah! Yeah, sure,” Sebastian awkwardly stepped out of the way so Chris could enter the apartment he had been kicked out of the day before. 

Sebastian winced at the memory. Their fights aren’t usually that bad. This fight just got out of hand—a combination of the subject of the actual fight and simple stress were to blame—but he was upset about the escalation of the fight. He’d never told Chris to leave before, and he wasn’t expecting him to actually do it and spend the night somewhere else. He’d been worried sick all night and barely got any sleep, but he was still too proud to call Chris and check on him. Sebastian’s stubbornness will be the death of him, he’s sure. 

“Where were you?” 

“Some hotel,” Chris responded as he slowly peeled off his coat and scarf, making eye contact with Sebastian the entire time as if silently asking for permission to stay a while longer. 

Sebastian nodded, “I should’ve called. Sorry.” 

Chris cleared his throat and awkwardly shifted in place, unsure of what to do now. 

“Really. The fight shouldn’t have escalated like that. It was just stupid. I don’t know why I kicked you out.”

“‘Cause I was being a jackass,” Chris mumbled as he sat on the couch, “I deserved it. I think the cold made me a better man.” 

“I can tell,” Sebastian responded, which made both of them laugh together.

The uncomfortable atmosphere in the room quickly dissolved. Everything felt right again. They’ve known each other for years, and it’s obvious by how well they know each other, how they can both lift the uneasiness in the room so easily. This is familiar, this routine of back and forth jests and lightheartedness in between uncomfortable conversations. 

“Hey. I’m serious. I’m sorry.” 

“I am too. I was being a meatball, wasn’t I? I deserved to be left out on my own for a while to see how foolish I was being. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Sebastian softly replied, stepping closer to Chris, “if I ever kick you out again, don’t leave, okay? Take a walk around the block or something, I don’t know. I was worried.” 

Chris pulled Sebastian even closer and finally wrapped his lover in his arms. He felt his chest swell as Sebastian nuzzled his face into Chris’s neck. A hotel could provide him with food, a comfortable bed, room service, and a friendly staff, but never this. Never the feeling of having Sebastian wrapped in his arms, never the feeling of pure, unadulterated love Sebastian always gave him. 

“I missed you too,” he answered as he hugged Sebastian a little tighter, “and I won’t leave like that again. You’ll have to drag me out next time.” 

Sebastian chuckled into Chris’s neck, but Chris didn’t miss the tears that began to fall from Sebastian’s eyes. 

He lightly put his hands on Sebastian’s hips so he could move him back a little and look into his eyes.

“Hey, none of that. I’m here now. Let’s enjoy our time together, alright?” 

Sebastian nodded and began to wipe the tears off his face as Chris kissed his forehead and pulled him back into a long embrace. 

_Everything’s fine now_ he told himself, _we’re okay. We always will be._

——  
“Last time you cried?” The interviewer casually asks him, probably expecting him to say it was forever ago. 

“Four days ago,” he answers, as nonchalantly as possible.

“Why?” She asks, clearly surprised by his answer. 

He brushes the question off with a simple, “This is rapid-fire!” And patiently waits for the next question.

**Author's Note:**

> love u (and these sweet boys!) forever! 
> 
> wait, what? I have a tumblr for these sweet boys now? Hell yeah i do! 
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://ughtheirpower.tumblr.com)


End file.
